I am Alex Wolf
by Alex The Wolf75
Summary: Introduction of Alex Wolf


Hello fellow readers. I am new to FanFiction and wanted to start off small (with the advice of a friend). Note: This is not a full blown story, this is just to introduce the character and a few friends and family. If you wish to know more about Alex take a look at my bio. Enjoy!

I do not own My Little Pony, it and all characters mentioned in it except Alex, Bubble, Dawn, and Pierce belong to Hasbro

* * *

There was a gray, cloudy sky above the destroyed Ponyville, bursting with lightning that struck many of the destroyed houses, setting them ablaze. Several ponies rushed to the buildings with water pales and threw the water on the blaze with little of the strength they had remaining, attempting to put it out but failing miserably. After several minutes, the lightning and the fires stopped and many loud booms were heard in the distance, the tired ponies, which all were ready to rebuild all of their homes and go to bed, wishing this had never happened. The booms came closer and closer, indicating that the fight would be brought to the town instead of the city of Canterlot. After a few moments a series of loud punches and kicks were landed and blocked over the town, one of the ponies flew through a house causing it to collapse. As the hurt pony stood back up slowly, it was revealed that he was a gray pony, similar to the other ponies, with a blonde mane that was a little frizzy because of the fight, he was also wearing a white jacket that was badly cut, if you looked at his flank you would notice he had a red eye cutie mark. He quickly teleported back to his foe, ready to finish what he started.

The colt looked at his injured foe; her name was Trixie, a beautiful sky blue mare with a white mane, whom always was Twilight's rival. But in their most recent battle, Trixie had used an amulet to defeat Twilight and managed to take over Canterlot in this alternate reality of Equestria. The colt chuckled and looked at Trixie with a grin as he wiped the blood off of his cheek, Trixie just cackled at his response to the hit.

"Is that all you've got?!" Trixie cackled as she took off her damaged cloak. "I thought you said you could defeat me easily, Alex."

"Then I underestimated you, Trixie." Alex replied as he looked at a puddle of water to see that the attack she had just landed on him was going to leave a scar. He looked up at her and charged up an lightning blast and Trixie charged up a magic blast, after a while Alex and Trixie fired their blasts at the same time. As they clashed, a bright light erupted from it, Trixie continuously put on the pressure of the attack, Alex started grinding his teeth as three lightning bolts hit him directly, allowing him to add extra power to his blast. "And I won't let anypony else die under your tyranny!" He added the extra power he needed, causing Trixie's blast to work against her; it blasted her into the roof of the castle at Canterlot. Alex teleported to the castle and saw that Trixie was defeated, the very amulet that allowed her to defeat Twilight on the ground several feet from her, Alex walked up to it and stomped on it with his hoof, causing it to shatter into pieces."

"NOOOO, MY PRECIOUS AMULET!" Trixie yelled as she watched her very power boost be crushed in front of her.

"Return all of the towns and the city to their original state, now!" Alex yelled, clearly frustrated and ready to go home and rest. Trixie's horn glowed faintly and all of the damage done to Equestria was slowly repaired. Alex walked up to her and broke her horn, simply saying, "So you can't do any more damage." A few guards walked up and proceeded to take her down to the repaired prison. Alex looked out of the corner of his eye and see Princess Celestia. "Well hello there, Princess," Alex said, calmer than before, "looks like my job here is done."

"Are you sure?" Celestia asked, "Don't you want to help grab some of the escaped inmates?"

"No, I need to go back to my dimension and clean up. Send the Mane Six my regards." He winked at her as he fiddled with a small, watch-like device on which teleported him to Chemical Bubble's house.

* * *

He looked around at the fancy looking lab, which was actually filled with old chairs and tables that look like they would collapse at any moment. There were flasks and bottles all over the floor, Alex accidentally stepped on a bottle and it broke, shoving some glass up his hoof. He cursed at the pain; this was bad enough now that he had just won a major battle. He looked at the stairs to see Chemical Bubble walking down the stairs. He was an odd pony, a green colt with a brown mane, at least double Alex's age, with a bubble cutie mark, which also made it green. It actually sort of blended in with his fur, so it was hard to spot.

"Home already?" Bubble said as he chuckled, "You should really slow down with saving the dimensions, Alex."

"And I keep telling you to stop leaving your drinks everywhere and have this shit refurbished, but do you listen to me? Nope!" Alex said as he took off his cut jacket and put another on that looked exactly the same, but without the cut. He quickly pulled the glass out of his hoof and threw it in a biohazard bucket and but some bandages on it.

"Still so immature." Bubble said as Alex walked up the stairs and chuckled.

"And so are you, Bubbles." Alex said as he walked upstairs and left the house to Fluttershy's place. Several ponies greeted him and cheered such as Vinyl Scratch, Pinkie Pie, and Derpy Hooves. Alex smiled and thought to himself, "It's nice to finally be appreciated." He arrived at a small house and knocked on the door quietly and Fluttershy opened it. Alex simply smiled at her as she looked at him shyly as always. "Hi," he said in a soft voice, "how are you and the kids doing?"

"Oh, fine. They are asleep right now." She picked up a hydrogen peroxide pad and lightly patted his face; Alex blushed because it was the closest thing that came to her kissing him. He walked in a moment later and sat down as she brushed his mane, attempting to get the entire frizz out of it. Alex blushed as he attempted to work up the courage to ask her out on a date.

"Hey, Fluttershy," he said shyly, "I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Fluttershy asked him, concerned if it was about quitting being a hero.

"…Nothing" Alex had lost all of his courage to ask her as soon as she spoke to him. She continued to brush his mane as he sighed. It always seemed that she was able to take the stress off of him when no pony else would. He looked over at the couch to see his daughter, Golden Dawn, an orange-like mare with a yellow and black lined mane sleeping. He smiled as Fluttershy finished and climbed beside her and accidentally tapped her lightly. Dawn cooed at the touch and Alex attempted not to chuckle. He slowly fell asleep beside his daughter, one of the few places he wanted to be right now.

"Goodnight, Alex." Fluttershy said softly, even though it was only noon. She walked upstairs and walked into the guest bedroom to see Pierce snoring. Fluttershy giggled, "Like father, like son." She said as she shut the door. She then walked into her room to see her pet bunny, Angel, sleeping at the end of her bed. She giggled and climbed into the bed and covered herself and slowly fell asleep, smiling.


End file.
